


Dangerous Creatures

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: KuguShiba week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Fox Hybrid Shibayama Yuuki, KuguShiba Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: “Don’t go into the woods Kuguri, not by yourself.” His father had told him. “And if you have to, bring a group of friends. There are dangerous creatures in there, creatures that would maul you without even batting an eye. So promise me you won’t go there alone, ok? I can’t lose my only son.”
Relationships: Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki
Series: KuguShiba week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043985
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Dangerous Creatures

Kuguri had always been told not to go into the woods alone. It had been hammered into him by his parents ever since he was old enough to walk. “Don’t go into the woods Kuguri, not by yourself.” His father had told him. “And if you have to, bring a group of friends. There are dangerous creatures in there, creatures that would maul you without even batting an eye. So promise me you won’t go there alone, ok? I can’t lose my only son.” Of course, he promised he’d never go in there by himself. However, everything has to end at some point.

He’d been sent out by his mother earlier on, told to bring his younger sister out for a walk because she was getting restless. He didn’t understand why his older sister couldn’t take her, she was more responsible, but who was he to disrespect his mother? They’d walked into town, same as always, but she’d insisted that they go somewhere else. So, like the good older brother he is, he let her lead the way. She led him to the outskirts of the village, close by to the border with the woodland. He made sure to keep an eye on her, just in case she decided to run off. Then the little shit decided to point and make Kuguri think one of his friends was waving to him. His friend was not there and, in the little time he’d taken to turn around and check, she was gone. “God please no…” He really hoped she hadn’t run off into the woods but when he heard childish giggles coming from that direction he felt his heart sink. “God fucking damn it Jitsuko…” He knew he wasn’t supposed to go into the woods alone but it would be worse if he just left his kid sister in there by herself! He took a deep breath and ran in to find her.

He hadn’t gone very far when he heard the familiar scream of his little sister. “Jitsuko!” He changed the direction he was running and pelted off towards the scream. “Don’t worry, I’m coming!” But no matter how far he ran, he didn’t seem to be getting any closer to her. The screams seemed to be coming from all different directions. He was going in circles! “Where are you?!” And then he realised that he’d never be able to pinpoint where the noise was coming from because it was echoing, bouncing around the woodland and creating the illusion that it was coming from everywhere around him. “God damn it Jitsuko!”

The little fox boy was holding the crying girl in his arms, cradling her close to him in an attempt to comfort her. The poor girl had taken a nasty fall, tripping over a tree root and scraping her knees on the ground. He’d never been good with calming people, a result of spending the majority of his life alone in the forest, but he did understand the pain of falling over. He fell a lot, being a clumsy little fox, and genuinely felt bad for the child. “Hey, don’t cry sweetie… the pain will stop…” He shushed her, rocking her gently. The girl kept crying and he felt a small part of him shatter. What was he supposed to do? He’d never dealt with a crying child before!

That’s when he heard the voice of a male, sounding around his own age but it was difficult for him to know for sure, calling out a name. He took note of the name and looked down at the girl. “Jitsuko? Is that your name?” The small one sniffled and nodded shakily. He smiled. “That’s a nice name. I’m Yuuki Shibayama.” He picked her up and started walking in the direction the voice was coming from.

Kuguri spotted the figure walking towards him, carrying his little sister. The figure had fox ears and a fluffy tail – a monster! And Jitsuko was crying! What had this…this creature done to her? He growled, taking his pocket knife out and charging at the creature. “Get your hands off my sister!” He held the knife directly under the boy’s throat, creating a small lick of blood under his chin but not cutting anywhere near deep enough to kill him.

The little fox looked up at him with wide, teary eyes. “I-I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me!...” That’s when Kuguri took his first proper look at the boy. He was actually pretty cute, with wide doe eyes and silky black hair framing his face. His small figure made him look as if he could be snapped in half by a simple gust of wind. He feels a stab of guilt in his heart as he sees the pain on the boy’s face, watching the blood trickle down his neck. He gulps slightly, as if he’s trying to swallow his nerves, and drops the knife back to his side. Flipping the blade closed again, he shoves it back into his pocket.

The little fox boy takes a shaky breath and lets out a small hiccup of fear, gently placing Jitsuko back on the ground and turning, running away. “No wait!” Kuguri calls after him, going to run after him but thinks better of it. It doesn’t matter how that boy acted or how badly he wants to comfort him, to stop his tears and bleeding. In this forest there are only dangerous creatures. But as he scoops Jitsuko up in his arms and starts walking home, a single thought flutters through his mind. Maybe the creatures living here aren’t that dangerous. The cute little fox he just met, but never caught the name of, didn’t seem all that dangerous to him. Maybe, just maybe, his family had been lying to him all this time. Oh god, he needed to find that boy and apologise but not right now. Right now, he needed to get Jitsuko home and clean up the scrapes on her knees. He’d come back and see him though, to get his questions about the truth of the forest answered. That is, he’d come back if he could find him again…


End file.
